


Together

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Series: Yakuza!Verse [8]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Kid Fic, Kindergarten, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Pensava che lui e Kei fossero tagliati per fare i genitori, lo pensava davvero, e non vedeva per quale ragione dovessero privarsi di esserlo.Anche Yuri ne sarebbe stato capace, lo sapeva.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota
Series: Yakuza!Verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1162757





	Together

**_~ Together ~_ **

Yuya non era contento.

Non lo era affatto, a dire la verità.

Quando Kei l’aveva chiamato quella mattina dicendogli che aveva un piccolo favore da chiedere, aveva già presagito che sarebbe stato qualcosa che non gli sarebbe piaciuto.

“Yuri... vorrei sapere secondo quale grazia divina mi hai trascinato in questa situazione” sibilò, rivolto al più piccolo, dandogli un colpo dietro la nuca mentre camminavano.

“Ahia!” si lamentò il più piccolo, passandosi la mano sulla testa e facendo una smorfia. “Mi spieghi qual è il tuo problema? Nemmeno ti avessi chiesto di affrontare un leone a mani nude, Yuu! Dobbiamo soltanto prendere Kyohei, tutto qui. Se tu non avessi mandato Kota a Kyoto allora sarebbe venuto a prenderlo lui” gli disse, accelerando il passo per allontanarsi dallo yakuza. “Andiamo, siamo quasi arrivati. E cerca di comportarti per bene, almeno per una volta” gli chiese, sorridendogli falso e continuando a camminare, ignorandolo.

Yuya sbuffò, incredibilmente irritato.

“Se uno dei miei uomini mi serve a Kyoto, ce lo mando quando mi pare e piace. Poteva benissimo venire Kei, checché ne dica lui. Siamo proprio sicuri che abbia davvero la febbre? Secondo me è tutta una scusa per non uscire di casa.”

Yuri ignorò questo suo sfogo, continuando a camminare come se l’altro non avesse aperto bocca, e Yuya sospirò.

Da quando Kota aveva preso quel maledetto bambino, più di un anno e mezzo prima, il livello intellettivo del suo braccio destro, insieme a quello del suo e del proprio fidanzato, sembrava essere andato a farsi benedire.

Non che lui non si fosse affezionato a Kyohei, tutt’altro. Anzi, trovava che in un certo senso la sua presenza potesse anche essere rilassante, in determinate occasioni.

In altre, come quella, riusciva solo ad essere una maledetta seccatura.

Seguì Yuri senza aggiungere una parola, fino a quando non si ritrovarono di fronte all’asilo.

Raggiunse il più piccolo, aspettando nervoso l’arrivo di una delle maestre.

“Ci sono troppi bambini” commentò, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro, evidentemente teso.

“In un asilo? Strano. Sarebbe come dire che ci sono troppi yakuza nel tuo ufficio” lo prese in giro Yuri, poi sospirò, prendendo la mano del più grande. “Rilassati, dai. Lo prendiamo, lo portiamo a casa e aspettiamo che Kei e Kota lo vengano a riprendere. Non può essere davvero così difficile!” gli disse, cercando di tranquillizzarlo.

Takaki alzò le spalle, cercando di mantenere almeno un minimo di orgoglio.

“Non parlavo di questo, idiota. Dico solo che ho come passare meglio il mio tempo che non stare dietro ad un bambino di tre anni. Che non è nemmeno mio, per inciso” spiegò, sciogliendo la presa sulla mano di Chinen ed incrociando le braccia sul petto, alzando un sopracciglio con espressione volutamente irritata.

Yuri scosse la testa, senza dare peso alle lamentele del più grande.

Quando vide una delle maestre avvicinarsi, Yuya si sforzò di sorridere, sperando di riuscire solo con quello a mascherare quella sua aria, come gli diceva sempre il fidanzato, ‘poco raccomandabile’.

“Posso aiutarvi?” chiese la donna, guardandolo con sospetto e preferendo poi rivolgersi al più piccolo.

Conosceva l’espressione sul suo volto, Takaki.

Era quella stessa espressione che avevano tutti quando vedevano lui e Yuri insieme, dapprima ponendosi delle domande sull’aspetto dello yakuza, e se effettivamente fosse proprio quello che sembrava, e poi chiedendosi che cosa ci facesse con un ragazzino così palesemente più giovane di lui.

Era una cosa che detestava, ma per la quale non c’era alcuna soluzione.

O meglio, nessuna che ben si sposasse con il concetto di Yuri di ‘comportarsi bene’.

“Siamo venuti a prendere Kyohei” spiegò Yuri, tirando fuori dalla tasca la delega che Kota gli aveva firmato quella mattina. “I suoi genitori non sono potuti venire a prenderlo, e quindi hanno mandato noi” continuò, cercando di suonare il più rilassato possibile in modo tale che la donna non creasse loro nessun problema.

Questa studiò attentamente il foglio e il suo contenuto, prima di rivolgere loro un sorriso forzato.

“Perfetto” disse loro, non riuscendo a mascherare una certa riluttanza. “I bambini stanno disegnando, se volete seguirmi dentro chiamiamo Kyohei e raccogliamo le sue cose.” aggiunse con un sorriso, dirigendosi poi verso l’interno della struttura; Yuri fece come per seguirla, mentre Yuya rimaneva immobile là dov’era.

“Yuu?” lo chiamò il più piccolo, voltandosi verso di lui e alzando un sopracciglio. “Che cosa stai facendo?”

“Io non ci entro lì” comunicò lo yakuza, le braccia ancora saldamente incrociate sul petto. “Ho già dei problemi a gestire un bambino per volta. Non oso immaginare che cosa ci possa mai essere lì dentro.”

Chinen alzò gli occhi al cielo, facendo qualche passo indietro verso di lui e afferrandogli un polso, tirandolo perché lo seguisse.

“Non fare l’idiota” disse fra i denti, mentre l’altro si divincolava dalla sua presa e, controvoglia, lo seguiva.

All’interno dell’asilo, la situazione era esattamente come Yuya l’aveva immaginata.

I bambini erano seduti intorno al tavolo a colorare, e anche così non comprendeva come riuscissero ad emettere una tale quantità di rumore.

Storse il naso, rimanendo dietro Yuri e cercando Kyohei con lo sguardo.

Fu il bambino tuttavia ad individuare loro prima che accadesse il contrario; si alzò dal suo posto, correndo incontro a Yuya e abbracciandolo alle gambe.

“Oji-chan!” esclamò contento, alzando poi lo sguardo in direzione di Yuri. “Perché siete qua? Dov’è oto-chan?” chiese, come rendendosi conto solo in quel momento del fatto che nessuno dei due genitori era lì con loro.

“Oto-chan aveva da fare a lavoro, e papa si sentiva poco bene questa mattina, quindi siamo venuti a prenderti noi” gli spiegò, piegandosi sulle ginocchia per essere alla stessa altezza del bambino. “Non sei contento?” chiese, fingendosi rattristato.

Kyohei annuì vigorosamente, scoccando un bacio sulla guancia del più piccolo e poi stringendo la mano intorno alle dita di Yuya, tirandolo verso il tavolo.

“Stavo facendo un disegno, oji-chan! Vuoi vederlo?” domandò, senza attendere risposta prima di alzare il foglio e porgerlo allo yakuza, il quale lo afferrò con aria più che perplessa.

Fissò il complicato insieme di linee e cerchi colorati che attraversavano il foglio, guardando poi il fidanzato come in cerca di aiuto, prima che fosse lo stesso Kyohei e toglierlo d’impaccio.

“Siamo io e papa! E quello in mezzo” indicò il cerchio più grande, corredato da linee, che a quel punto Yuya identificò come una persona “è oto-chan che ci tiene la mano!” spiegò, soddisfatto.

Yuya fece del suo meglio per non scoppiare a ridere, certo che né Yuri né tantomeno Kyohei avrebbero gradito, e tese nuovamente il disegno al bambino.

“È davvero bello” gli disse, impacciato.

“Kyo-chan” lo chiamò a quel punto la maestra, mentre porgeva il suo zainetto a Yuri. “Quello lo vuoi portare a casa ai tuoi papà?” chiese.

Il piccolo annuì vigorosamente, e la donna prese allora il foglio arrotolandolo e avvolgendolo con un nastro rosso, porgendolo poi a Kyohei.

“Tieni, così non si rovina” gli disse con un sorriso, scompigliandogli i capelli.

“Grazie!”

Yuya osservava la scena nervosamente, continuando a guardarsi intorno, cercando al contempo di evitare gli sguardi degli altri bambini.

Non era affatto a suo agio, sapeva che non lo sarebbe stato, e lo sapeva anche Yuri, che nel frattempo era rimasto in disparte a guardarlo, ridacchiando di tanto in tanto.

Quando finalmente riuscirono ad uscire dall’asilo, lo yakuza fece un respiro profondo, quasi come se in quei pochi minuti gli fosse mancata l’aria fresca.

“Come sei melodrammatico” lo prese in giro Yuri, prendendo poi lo zaino dalle spalle di Kyohei e mettendolo su una delle proprie.

Yuya fece una smorfia, facendo come per incamminarsi ma venendo subito fermato dal bambino, che gli si mise davanti con le braccia tese.

“Oji-chan?” disse solo, mordendosi un labbro senza aggiungere altro, aspettando che fosse lo yakuza a capire da sé.

E Takaki non impiegò troppo, in effetti, a comprendere che cosa volesse.

Lo prese da sotto le braccia, portandoselo sulle spalle e riprendendo a camminare, mentre Kyohei rideva, felice, e Yuri li seguiva.

“È inutile fingere che non ti piaccia, lo sai Yuu?” gli disse, accarezzando insieme la spalla del fidanzato e la gamba del bambino.

“Cosa? È lento a camminare, ci impiegheremmo un’eternità a tornare a casa” si giustificò, dando un colpo sul braccio del più piccolo.

“Non è vero! Oto-chan mi dice sempre che sono veloce come un fulmine!” si lamentò Kyohei, prima di cominciare a trafficare con il proprio disegno, ignorando gli altri due.

“Non c’è niente di mai, sai? Non è che diventi uno yakuza peggiore se ammetti di voler bene a Kyohei” insistette Chinen, alzando di tanto in tanto lo sguardo verso il bambino e ridacchiando.

“Non c’è proprio niente da ammettere. È chiaro che io gli voglia bene, ma questo non significa che di punto in bianco mi debbano piacere tutti i... Kyohei che cosa stai...?” cambiò bruscamente discorso, sentendo il bambino che trafficava con i suoi capelli.

“È una sorpresa! Quando arriviamo a casa lo vedi!” si limitò a rispondergli il piccolo, continuando qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo.

Yuya rinunciò ad insistere, e continuò sulla strada verso casa di Kota e Kei, ignorando Yuri che, accanto a lui, sorrideva imperterrito.

Una volta di fronte alla porta dell’appartamento, lo yakuza suonò il campanello a ripetizione, non volendo perdere troppo tempo in attesa che Kei andasse loro ad aprire.

“Un attimo, un attimo!” sentì urlare dall’altro lato della porta.

“Guarda che ti ha sentito” mormorò Yuri con espressione perplessa, mentre lo yakuza continuava a suonare senza dar cenno di voler smettere.

“Ci sono, calma stupido...” disse Kei, con la voce raffreddata, mentre apriva loro la porta.

“Consegna!” gli disse allora Yuya, prendendo Kyohei dalle proprie spalle e mettendolo in braccio a Kei, il quale gli sorrise.

“Ciao biscottino di papà!”esclamò rivolto al bambino, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia. “Ti sei divertito oggi all’asilo?” gli chiese poi, mettendolo per terra e spostandosi dall’ingresso per lasciar entrare gli altri due, alzando solo in quel momento lo sguardo sul più grande. “Yuya, perdona la domanda, ma che diamine hai in testa?”

Lo yakuza aggrottò le sopracciglia, raggiungendo lo specchio dell’ingresso ed assottigliando le labbra quando si rese conto di cosa stesse parlando Kei.

Mentre era sulle sue spalle, Kyohei aveva sciolto il nastro dal proprio disegno, legandoglielo fra i capelli nel tentativo, fallimentare, di riprodurre il fiocco.

Yuya si voltò verso Kei e Yuri, i quali stavano cercando con tutte le loro forze di trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere.

“E da molto che ho questa cosa in testa?” domandò al fidanzato, alzando un sopracciglio.

Yuri a quel punto cedette, scoppiando a ridere.

“Pochi metri dopo che abbiamo lasciato l’asilo” confermò.

Lo yakuza fece per togliere il fiocco, salvo essere fermato da Kyohei, che lo guardava con espressione imbronciata.

“No, oji-chan! Non lo togliere, è carino!” lo pregò, spalancando gli occhi cercando di essere il più convincente possibile.

Yuya contò mentalmente fino a dieci, prima di riuscire a sorridere al bambino.

“Va bene, Kyohei. Allora lo tengo” gli disse, forzando un sorriso. Si voltò subito verso Yuri, poi, occhieggiando la porta con aria eloquente.

Il più piccolo, fortunatamente, comprese.

“Bene, il nostro dovere l’abbiamo fatto. Ora andiamo a casa” disse, rivolto a Kei e al figlio.

“Di già?” chiese Kei, guardando Yuya divertito.

“Sì. Di già” sibilò lo yakuza, abbassandosi poi per dare un bacio sulla guancia di Kyohei. “Ciao Kyo-chan. Grazie per il nastro, è... è proprio un bel regalo” si costrinse a dirgli.

Conclusi i saluti e chiusa la porta, tirò via il nastro dai capelli, lanciandolo in direzione di Chinen..

“Oh andiamo, era davvero carino!” lo prese in giro il più piccolo, riponendolo in una tasca del jeans.

“Vedi? Vedi che cosa voglio dire quando parlo di bambini imprevedibili? Me ne sono andato in giro per quasi cinque isolati con un nastro rosso in testa! E se mi avessero visto i miei shatei? O qualcun altro della famiglia? Mi spieghi tu che razza di impressione avrei fatto?” si lamentò, parlando velocemente.

Yuri sbuffò, scrollando le spalle.

“La prendi troppo sul serio, Yuya. Ci sono tanti aspetti dei bambini che...” s’interruppe, mordendosi un labbro. “Ah, lascia stare” concluse, affrettando il passo.

Yuya non si preoccupò d’indagare su come intendesse finire la frase, ancora irritato per l’episodio appena avvenuto. Rimasero in silenzio fino a quando non furono entrati dentro casa, e solo allora lo yakuza riprese a parlare.

“Non è che io la prenda troppo sul serio” disse, ad alta voce, mentre Yuri era indaffarato a preparare il pranzo. “Dico solo che non si sa mai che cosa possono combinare i bambini quando tu non stai attento, tutto qui!”

“Beh, difatti i genitori dovrebbero sempre prestare attenzione ai propri figli, per far sì che non accada nulla!” spiegò Yuri, affettando compulsivamente delle verdure.

“Allora vorrà dire che non sarò mai un genitore!”

Yuya non avrebbe dato troppo peso a questa sua frase, ma Yuri era evidentemente di altro avviso.

Lo vide posare lentamente il coltello, fissando lo sguardo sul pavimento.

“Se è così che la pensi...” disse solo, mordendosi un labbro e lasciando la cucina alla volta della camera da letto, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.

Yuya in quel momento comprese a che cosa fosse dovuto il comportamento del più piccolo per tutta la giornata, e imprecò a mezza bocca.

Odiava il fatto che Yuri non gli parlasse mai apertamente di quello che desiderava, limitandosi a lasciarlo intendere, riponendo fiducia unicamente nella sua capacità di comprendere che cosa volesse davvero.

E non era la prima volta che a Yuya sfuggiva il significato, e non era la prima volta che la cosa lo portava a deluderlo o a rattristarlo.

Avrebbe voluto subito andare nell’altra stanza e chiarire, ma prima volle riflettere su quanto avesse effettivamente da dirgli.

Quando Kota gli aveva detto di voler prendere un bambino, era stato felice per lui, per quanto non ci avesse tenuto particolarmente a darlo a vedere.

Pensava che lui e Kei fossero tagliati per fare i genitori, lo pensava davvero, e non vedeva per quale ragione dovessero privarsi di esserlo.

Anche Yuri ne sarebbe stato capace, lo sapeva.

Sapeva quanto amore incondizionato fosse in grado di dare, lui ne era l’espressione vivente, e non dubitava del fatto che sarebbe stato in grado di prendersi cura di un altro essere umano, di farlo sentire amato, protetto.

Non era così sicuro di se stesso, invece.

Riteneva ipocrita pensare di potersi occupare di un bambino, dato quello che faceva tutti i giorni, tutto il giorno.

Riteneva improbabile essere in grado di amarlo come avrebbe dovuto, come ci si aspettava che un genitore amasse un figlio.

Ma l’aveva immaginato spesso, eccome se l’aveva immaginato.

Ascoltava tutti i giorni Kota raccontare delle loro gite, di quando lui e Kei portavano Kyohei al parco, di com’era portarlo all’asilo tutte le mattine. Raccontava dei disegni, delle favole, delle notti in cui il bambino si andava a rintanare nel loro letto per delle paure immaginarie, e Yuya aveva sempre finto di prendere la cosa sottogamba, quando invece la sua mente continuava a riproporgli quelle stesse immagini con lui e Yuri come protagonisti, con un bambino tutto loro.

Era difficile da mandare giù l’idea di non poter essere un buon padre, quando in realtà si era trovato a desiderarlo.

Sospirando si alzò dal divano, dirigendosi verso la stanza da letto.

Yuri era disteso sul materasso, le braccia dietro la testa ed un’espressione cupa in viso.

Il più grande gli si sedette accanto, passandogli tentativamente le dita sul braccio, stupendosi quando l’altro non lo scansò.

“Mi dispiace, Yuri” mormorò, sforzandosi di apparire sinceramente contrito. Non voleva che il fidanzato pensasse al suo come ad un tentativo di dargliela vinta e basta.

“Di cosa? Hai espresso la tua opinione e basta, no?” rispose polemico il più piccolo, alzando un sopracciglio.

Lo yakuza prese un respiro profondo, tentando di non irritarsi.

“No, non ho espresso la mia opinione. Ho solo detto che...” smise di toccarlo, portandosi le mani sulle tempie e massaggiandole in senso orario. “Non ho detto che non voglio essere un genitore. Ho detto che non lo sarò mai. Guardiamo in faccia la realtà Yuri, guardiamo quello che faccio ogni giorno. Davvero, tu pensi che io sia in grado di avere un figlio mio?” gli chiese, il tono di voce leggermente alterato.

Chinen si mise meglio a sedere sul letto, guardandolo con aria seria.

“Sì che lo penso, Yuya. Penso che con la pratica diventeresti un buon padre, perché mi sembra che abbiamo sperimentato fin troppo bene quanto tu sia in grado di cambiare se lo vuoi. Guarda noi e dimmi se fino a qualche anno fa avresti mai pensato di essere un buon fidanzato.”

Takaki si morse un labbro, pensieroso, dovendo ammettere con se stesso che quel ragionamento aveva una sua logica.

“Ma qui... qui non si parla di fidanzati, Yuri. Non è così semplice fare il padre, lo sai perfettamente. Guarda che esempio ho io alle spalle” mormorò, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi, come volendo scacciare quel breve flash della propria figura paterna.

“E guarda invece quello che ho alle spalle io. Non mi sembra di essere meglio di te da quel punto di vista, no?” gli prese una mano fra le sue, non più irritato, ma piuttosto volto a convincerlo della sua idea. “Possiamo imparare dagli errori di tuo padre e del mio. Possiamo riscattarci in qualche modo. E possiamo farlo con un figlio nostro, con qualcuno da amare e da proteggere insieme. Perché non c’è nessun altro con cui vorrei fare una cosa del genere, e se lo voglio è perché penso che possiamo farcela, Yuya. Non io da solo, non tu da solo. Insieme.”

Yuya non gli disse nient’altro, non lo ritenne necessario.

Si sporse verso di lui, stringendolo fra le proprie braccia, forte.

Era quello di cui aveva bisogno.

Aveva bisogno di quelle sue rassicurazioni, aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire che aveva fiducia in lui, ed era quello che gli bastava. L’aveva ascoltato parlare di qualcosa che fino a pochi minuti prima gli era parso quasi impossibile, esaltando dolcemente ogni singola cosa che l’aveva atterrito, fino a farla diventare qualcosa di positivo.

Non aveva torto, del resto, nel dire che non era da solo, e che erano loro due che sarebbero riusciti a diventare genitori insieme.

Quando si separarono, lo yakuza cercò di mantenere un certo contegno, ormai del tutto perduto, e guardò Yuri con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Allora” disse, schiarendosi la gola. “Chinen Yuri, ti va di avere un figlio con me?”

Il più piccolo si illuminò in viso, annuendo.

“Non sai da quanto aspettavo che me lo chiedessi.”

Avrebbero avuto un figlio.

Qualcosa che fosse loro e basta.

Yuya non ricordava di essersi mai sentito più felice di così.


End file.
